I Guess Heros need a little help too
by Matt Emover
Summary: every thing seems normal... until Link notices that things have been going very wrong wile he was not doing any thing to stop it. Help Link along in his journey... Link will read All the review and every one helps. PLEASE HELP HIM!
1. in the beginning

Long horse ride from Ordon… it was getting to boring for comfort. All that had come long for the ride was Epona my horse I had gotten from a really close friend back when I was a boy, and the wind that carried a lingering whistle putting me to sleep. If Epona would go any slower I would doze off into a uncontrollable sleep I had yet to experience.

My eyes began slowly to close until abruptly being stopped by my naive horse. I looked around to see what the hell was gong on. Nothing seemed to be different the field was as green and vast as normal and nothing remotely enemy looking was coming at as with some sort of club. "Um…. What is it girl." I asked the horse. She stood still as stone.

I dismounted Epona and looked around for any thing crazy, expecting the worst. Nothing left, nothing right. I trembled a little… did I dare look down… Nothing. It all seemed… well… normal for once. Nothing ever seemed normal in Hyrul. Especially if you're the swords man that is suppose to be saving a princess, isn't for no fucking reason, and every living thing not living on the Triforce side has the quote 'oh look strange boy in green he looks fun to try to beat him with or clubs but instead die trying' running threw there minds.

I pulled myself over my horse and pushed to a slow gallop. We continued more fluently now. I wondered what the fuck was wrong with my horse. Epona seemed to be more worried now. She stuttered more, paused and walked a lot slower than normal. I began to think things weren't as normal as I thought.

Epona came to a halt, again. I dismounted Epona… I walked forward, looked around. Now, I know my eyes deceive me all the time but I could have sworn everything looked fine here before… before.

I quickly ran over to the sight of the tragedy. The house was in shreds and there was huge stains of red across the fences and grasses. The owner was out side on the porch, looking at me hopelessly.

"What happened here?" I asked. I walked over to the man on the porch. His head was severely cut and covered in brown dried blood. "Who did this to you?" I asked furiously.

"It was a dark figure all in black with a blue and black mask. I think it was a female. She stole every thing. She left me here to live on nothing but the near by river and the crows circling in the sky."

Black Figure, Blue mask, and Female nothing I have ever been faced with. I thought hard for a moment the stains everywhere almost looked like a sign. I hate having to figure things out.

I started listing my enemies in my head. GANNON!!! Gannon, Dark Link, myself, Zant…um…. um….. um….. uh….. um…. Uh…. No one dark blue masked and female.

No body seems to be fitting the description…. Unless its one of my friends.

I NEED HELP!!!!!!

Send me a review if you have an idea. I REALLY NEED YOU HELP NOW!

More information from the man:

She is really short

either she was wearing a blue mask or her body had blue on it.

She had strange signs on her body…

She said she was looking for me.

I have an idea just not sure I really would like some help from you viewers. So as of now it off to the drawing boards for me.


	2. The culprit

How could I be so fuckin stupid. ITS MIDNA!! I found the culprit. God, Why Midna of all people.

"Young man…. this Midna went south hunting for a blue and black creature. By any chance do you think she is mutant?"

_MUTANT!_ Oh Midna is not Mutant. Her life story is worse than shit but she is not mutant. The only mutant between the two of us would be me. Ugh. My problem now is not who the hell did this but why the hell did she did this.

I climbed quickly back on my stallion. "I will be back with news as soon as possible kind citizen but until then I recommend moving in with a neighbor. Kakariko is a few miles west if you are interested. There is an inn and a hospital if you are injured or sick." I conferred the man. He nodded and Epona and I rode off.

Epona seemed a lot calmer now. I glanced down at her gliding feet and noticed the grass beneath her feet was grey and not green. I could tell we were approaching. "Whoa now girl. Don't loose courage." I spoke aloud mainly to my self. I had never felt this confused.

The wind began to pick up speed and before I notice the sky turned dark and cloudy. Could this possibly get any worse? Thinking aloud to my self I began to imagine what I left behind for this. _The sweet, soft, extremely gentle voice of Illia. The beautiful deep blue sky that put me to sleep every afternoon. Kolin and the other kids there playing soldier poking each other in the stomach and dramatically falling over 'dead'. _Before I knew it I was fast asleep.

I was awakening by the crack of thunder. Shocked out of my wits, I flipped over my horse. Epona came to an sudden stop. She usually doesn't keep going when if all off eve though its not that often.

I climbed back on her and before I thought things could get much worse rain started coming down in the bucket loads. I started to moan. "God why me?" I asked.

Then what it seemed as my horse laughed at me she galloped away at something in the distance. But what was it. I ran after the evil horse, tripping every once and a while loosing my boot. It t first was a blurr but know I saw her more clearly. IT WAS MIDNA!!!!

I ran up to her. She was covered in battle wounds it looked like. In the pouring down rain I crouched over in the mud at her side.

"MIDNA!! What the hell happened to you?" I yelled. She looked terrifing. Her markings seemed faded and her eyes drooped as they did only once before.

"Oh its you." She said sprouting up as she was just acting before.

"Ya its me who where you expecting?" I asked. She looped around with her head down and tears seemed to be falling down her cheeks. (I know it could be rain but these tears weren't normal they were blood red)

"Link its that girl that sneaks out of the castle, in her disguise. She had glowing red eyes and she growled when I spoke your name." Midna said with a low weak voice. "I thought she was coming back to complete me."

"WHAT… REALLY… did she by chance have any red spay paint?" I asked

she let out a small weak laugh. "She was carrying the body of a dead wolf. She had thought it was you but when she found out it wasn't she went searching me so I could help her find you and when she found you she would kill you then she would paint with you dead body then she would throw you to he gremlins to eat off your dead body then…"

"SHUT UP!!!! You're speaking in run-ons again." I cringed. "You know how much that irks me."

She smiled. "And…"

I frowned. "Okay so before i thought the culprit of the fire and the blood stains was you but I am having complete second thoughts now… Its SHEIK!!!"

"That's her. Now Link it has been a while you need to relax. Besides I haven't seen you in a long long time…" Midna approached me closer. She put her head on my chest and her hand on my leg. " a very very long long time." She said moving her hand up my leg.

I jumped back. "Midna… please. I think I need to work on this a little more." I said backing up as she approached me.

"Very well," she said finally stopping, I guess maybe another time…

Or never_. _Gosh that girl really freaks me out sometimes. "So Midna are you sure its really sheik?" I asked. I promise I have never been so confused. She nodded.

I paced a little. The best way to get someone to you is an invitation. I guess I just need to send out an invitation to sheik. But why does she want me so bad.

I climbed on my horse, witch at the moment I was really mad at. Soaking wet we road off to the palace.

0 0 0 0

Much later the rain started to clear up and my clothes weren't as wet and muddy as before. But I could tell night was falling and there are some spooky stuff out here at night. I gave thought of dropping by Malon's place for the night. She was always very welcoming.

I entered the beautiful pastor of green with the horses mine once grew up with. After dismounting my horse she ran with the other horses.

Carefully and quietly I entered Talon and Malon's bar. It was rather full s always and ther was the usual drunks moping around half asleep on the tables. I walked up to Malon who was manning the counter. She smiled at my appearance.

"Link… fancy meeting you here." She greeted. I smiled. "Daddy Links here!" She yelled in the back where her father was.

"No not that filthy mother-fucking bastard. Is he here to piss in our garden again." Talon yelled. He walked out and was shocked at the sight of me. " Oh he's really here. Malon warn me before I completely blow him off next time." Yaa well Talon has never really liked me.

"No what do you fuckin want?" he asked. He looked aggravated.

"Well I kinda needed a place to stay for the night. But I can tell you're not interested." I backed away.

"Wait Link you can stay with us." Malon hollered. I did always like that girl.

I smiled at her. "Yah dad he can stay with me." Malon encouraged. She looked over at her father and he was generally nicer.

"The boy can stay but there are some things you must follow…" Talon enforced

I nodded.

"The horses aren't toys, the garden is not an all access toilet and my daughter isn't a fuckin toy. You here me son?"

"Loud and clear." I responded. Her nodded and smirked.

Malon ran by my side. "Sorry my dad can be a little stricken some times. He just needs a massage."

0 0 0 0

Malon walked me to where I would be staying. "So there is the bathroom and there are some towels on the sink. Your horse will be in the barn with the others." Malon said.

" Your eyes are really pretty." Malon commented. She was looking me strait in the eyes.

"Um thanks." I said.

"Well… I am bushed." She said stretching out on the bed and closing her eyes. I looked down at the girl and she looked happy. I neatly stretched out beside her and fell asleep too.

I really don't know what to do next. Weather I should seek shiek or send for her.

Do you viewers have any idea????

Thanks To:

Akumukitty9797

Aerith The Evenstar


	3. the appearance

I was woken by the crack of lightning. The loud ness of the thunder shook the floor. My eyes shot open. Malon, who was clung tightly to my waist, had also been woken by the storm.

"What do you think that's coming from?" Malon asked. She pointed at a strange shadow projected on the wall. IT almost looked like a person, but neither Malon nor myself could fit that shadow.

"Personally I would think it was one of us or a tree, but it's not us nor the tree." I guessed. IT struck me then who it was. Malon and I had been drinking a lot earlier and we must still be drunk we are obviously seeing things. "Oh I know. We are just drunk and we are seeing things." I added.

"Oh. That's why there are two laser glowing eyes in the wind looking in. Yup we are totally just seeing that." Malon said sarcastically. " oh and not to add the blood drenched creature its holding. "

My head swung around to glance my self. Malon was right. a tall red eyed women carrying the corps of a dead wolf stood center the window were we were. I cursed under my breath.

"Does it look at all like sheik to you. They seem to have some resemblance."

"Nope. That's not sheik. And all o this right here is not real. I am dreaming. IN reality villains don't come to me. I have to go find them. It is never this easy." I convinced. "Oh and to prove it you punch me." I said. And I meant it.

"Are you sure? You wont get mad?" Malon asked. I saw that coming. Innocent little Malon can't punch me. BUT I WANT HER TOO!!!

"YAH. Hold nothing back. Just punch me. The sheik is kinda freaking me out." I pleaded.

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you." She pulled her fist back and swung at me hard… in the gut. I gasped a little.

"Yup definitely not dreaming!!!" I said breathless.

"Oh God. I am so sorry Link." Malon apologized.

"Yah… its fine. I asked you to do it." It was okay just felt agonizingly painful. I caught my breath faster than I expected. Maybe I was dreaming. "Okay I am less scared of a testicular replacement surgery than that sheik. She is really freaking me out." I walked up to the window and knocked nervously on it. The sheik began to growl. I jumped back a step.

"Wow for a hero you can get pretty wussy." Malon mocked.

"Hey I happen to be a hero needing help at the moment." I swallowed hard. "Now I need to go out there and fight. If I never see you again, I want you to know…" I began.

"Yes…" Malon glowed her eyes full of joy and hope.

"Your hair was always to red for my liking. Bye." I said walking away. Malon didn't dare follow me. I guess I did fell a little guilty.

I began to walk back to her. "Hey uh. Malon…" I began. She looked up at me. "Well I was feeling a little guilty. Wanna make out?" I asked. Gracefully she walked up to me and we got lost in a passionate kiss.

Sheiks growl got a little louder. The affection seemed to be pissing her off.

It gave me an idea. I pushed Malon on a bed our lips still locked together.

Growled got louder.

I stripped my shirt off and Malon peeled off her night gown.

Sheiks Eyes grew brighter.

I forced my pants off and laid Malon on top of me. I threw the covers over us.

Sheik got soo furious she went off. Malon and I continued kissing till I knew we were safe.

"Okay Malon, you can get off me now." I said

a look of disappointment. "Oh ok…….. Sorry……….. WHY!!??" She pleaded.

"Remember what your dad told me?" I asked.

"Oh right. it ok. Bye." She gathered up her night gown and left the room. I sat awake for a moment. To be honest, I was a little freaked still.

"Malon!?" I yelled. She stood at the door. "Maybe a little longer. It wont hurt. Besides it did get a little lonely in here.

"Ok..." Malon said climbing on the bed again.

Ok now the question is… Why did sheik get so mad when me and Malon were showing affecting. And where is she going. What does she want with me!!!

Well if you haven't noticed I am a little busy. But don't hesitate to reviw m an idea.

**A/N: I bet you weren't expecting that. It's what had to happen. SOOOOO… thanks to Akumukitty9797 for the idea of brilliance. **


End file.
